


Fast Car

by Damkianna



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Female Friendship, Miscommunication, Reconciliation, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damkianna/pseuds/Damkianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll drive you like a fast car. Korra/Asami AU; my first ever attempt at vidding an alternate narrative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Car

**Author's Note:**

> The very first time I heard Fast Car, I knew I was not going to be able to resist trying to vid Korra/Asami to it. As noted in the summary, this is my first ever attempt to actually construct an alternate narrative in a vid, so! Don't judge me too harshly, but do feel free to offer technical concrit. It's for the best, I have no idea what I'm doing. :D
> 
> Vid password: fastcar.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't see the embed - or would like to download the file - the vid's hosted [here at Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/54432351)!


End file.
